Kazoku
by KawaiHikari
Summary: "A partir daquele dia, ela seria somente minha prima, alguém da família."


**Kazoku**

Quando eu acordei, percebi que ela não estava mais em meus braços e que havia ido tomar banho, para tentar limpar as lembranças da noite anterior com a água pura. Não admitia, mas eu sabia que ela me amava... E se não amasse, a julgaria vagabunda, porque ninguém como Hyuuga Hinata faria o que fez comigo, silenciosamente, na madrugada.

Tentei adentrar o banheiro e surpreendê-la no meio do banho, mas ela fora mais inteligente e deixara a porta muito bem trancada. O único jeito de abri-la seria arrombando-a, o que eu não faria, para não deixar com que Hiashi percebesse que estávamos juntos.

Dormir com Hinata não fora um erro e não era proibido. O próprio clã pedia que nós dois ficássemos juntos. O proibido era que não poderíamos ter nenhuma relação íntima antes de casar. Na primeira vez tudo havia sido apenas diversão, nada sério, nada romântico. E nas outras, já namorávamos sem que outros soubessem.

Sem esperá-la, sai para tomar café rapidamente e ir treinar com Tenten. Não deixei nenhum bilhete como alguns homens fazem quando saem sem avisar, não preparei o café para ela, somente sai, fingindo que não fizemos nada e que ela nem ao menos estava em minha pequena casa.

Para sair definitivamente da área do clã Hyuuga, tive que passar pela parte da ramificação principal e lá pude ouvir muitos murmúrios de outros Hyuugas: "Soube que a filha mais velha de Hiashi-sama não dormiu na casa esta noite. O que será que estava fazendo?". Mal sabiam que ela estava comigo, na cama com o primo da ramificação secundária. O mais suspeito era que muitos sabiam, mas na noite nenhum foi buscá-la.

•••

- Ohayou Neji. – disse Tenten, de olhos fechados, recostada sentada na raiz de uma grande árvore. – É incomum você atrasar, aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela me olhou com o olho esquerdo somente.

- Não houve nada, somente me atrasei isso não vai se repetir. – respondi frio. Ultimamente ela me desafiava mais que o normal.

Sem mais conversa, começamos o treino. A ofensiva dela estava muito melhor que antes, algo suspeito. Lançava algumas armas que nem passavam perto de mim, mas com fios as movia para pontos difíceis de eu esquivar. Era a primeira vez que ela estava tão "agressiva" num treinamento.

- Neji, o que houve com você? – ela perguntou. – Está tão distraído...

- Nada. – cortei antes que ela falasse mais.

- Eu sei o que faz com a Hina, eu sei o que há entre vocês dois e por mais que te ame, não ligo. Só peço que nos treinos não fique tão distraído.

Fiquei quieto, posicionando-me para receber mais de suas armas. Ao ouvir suas palavras, me toquei que não era ela que estava forte demais, eu que estava muito fraco. Distraído e com pensamentos em outro lugar. Preocupado. Não sabia o que aconteceria comigo e com Hinata se Hiashi descobrisse. Não sabia como Tenten estava sabendo do assunto. Não sabia que Tenten me amava.

O treino continuou. Eu um pouco mais ligado, desviando como podia das armas que ela lançava. Uma acabou acertando o braço esquerdo de raspão. Uma distração fatal, porque numa luta de verdade, poderia ser no coração. Praguejei e ela entregou um lenço para parar um pouco o sangramento. Logo, fui embora.

- Okaeri. – Hinata disse da cozinha quando eu abri a porta.

- Hinata-sama...

- Pensei que voltaria mais tarde... – ela foi até a sala. – Por isso pen... – pausou. – O que houve com seu braço?

- Me distrai no treino e uma das kunais me acertou. – respondi seco.

- Entendo... – tirou o lenço que eu havia amarrado por cima do ferimento. – Não foi tão fundo, então acho que consigo curar com ninjutsu médico...

Acenei com a cabeça e aos poucos o chakra verde envolveu suas mãos, que ficaram a poucos centímetros do corte, esperando este cicatrizar não tão rápido nem tão devagar. Assim que terminou, agradeci e ela pediu para que eu tomasse mais cuidado da próxima vez.

- Não ia treinar com Kiba? – perguntei.

- Não, Kiba-kun me avisou que iria sair em missão hoje com Shino-kun e Ino-chan. Sakura-chan está no hospital, Naruto-kun saiu em missão também, com Lee-kun e Sai-kun. Shikamaru está ajudando Tsunade-sama... Chouji-kun deve estar treinando com alguém do clã Akimichi. Tenten-chan treina com você, então não sobra ninguém para eu treinar.

- Hanabi?

- Ocupada com o time.

- Hiashi-sama?

- Organizando nosso casamento, suponho.

- Casamento?

- Já completei vinte anos, você já está com vinte e um. Otousan quer nos casar logo...

- Pensei que ele havia descoberto e nos casaria logo para não ter problemas.

- Se ele descobrisse, teria vindo tirar satisfação. – olhou ao chão. – Que horas são?

- Meio-dia.

- Tenho que levar o almoço da Hanabi. – disse rapidamente e saiu.

- Mentirosa... – sussurrei depois de a porta fechar.

Eu sabia que Naruto não estava em nenhuma missão, como também sabia que Hanabi não precisava de nenhum almoço. Hinata só estava mentindo para poder se encontrar com o Uzumaki. E por isso, pensei que era uma vagabunda. Ter relações com o primo, para depois sair com outro... "Talvez quisesse só ver como era transar, para depois saber o que fazer com Naruto" foi o que me veio na cabeça.

Demorou menos de uma hora para voltar. Devia ter ido ao Ichiraku Ramen comer com o loiro...

- Hinata, vamos cortar nossas relações. – disse ríspido quando ela abriu a porta.

- Nani?

- Foi o que ouviu. Suspeitam que você sai de noite, não imaginam que está aqui... Mas um dia ou outro podem vir me perguntar e perceber sua presença. Além disso, é injusto você ter dois homens.

Ela ficou quieta, corada e parada. Já estava ciente que eu sabia do caso dela com Naruto, por isso não conseguia mais olhar em meus olhos. Ela queria chorar, por perceber que havia cometido traição.

- M-Mas nós vamos... – ela começou.

- Casar, eu sei. – pausei. – Você pode dizer ao seu pai que ama Naruto e que queria casar com ele. Eu não vou casar com uma mulher que me traiu.

- Gomen...

- Podia ao menos terminar o namoro, Hinata... – dirigi-me á porta.

- Você me perdoa...?

- Perdôo... Mas isso não quer dizer que ainda te amo. – e sai.

Não sabia se iria conversar com Naruto, se estourava uma árvore por causa da raiva, se gritava com Hinata, se descontava em alguém. A partir daquele dia, ela seria somente minha prima, alguém da família.

- Neji? Seu braço está melhor pelo que vejo. – Tenten falou atrás de mim.

- Hinata o curou...

- Entendo...

- Ainda me ama? – indaguei meio receoso.

- Acho que sim, por quê?

- Se estivesse comigo, me trairia?

- Não cometeria um erro tão grande...

- Pensei que fosse fazer perguntas.

- Eu sabia. – revelou.

- Por que não me disse?

- Porque eu sei que descobriria sozinho.

- O que eu fiz de errado, Tenten?

- Cegou-se e pensou estar apaixonado pela pessoa errada. Venha cá.

- Hum? – cheguei perto dela.

Num movimento rápido, ela selou os lábios dela aos meus. Eu não me movi, não reclamei e deixei. Ela separou-se de mim e deu um sorriso de canto. Olhando para frente, a uns trinta centímetros de mim, com as mãos juntas na costa, perguntou:

- E você? Me ama é?

- Não sei.

- Tentaria para ver?

- Sim.

É, talvez eu pudesse construir minha família ao lado da Mitsashi... Já estávamos há tanto tempo juntos mesmo. Só assim parei para pensar... Talvez Hinata fora só uma diversão de um homem que sofria por não saber o que era amar e ser amado. E ela, realmente, fora feita somente para o loiro, quisesse eu ou não.


End file.
